bezsensopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Romantyzm
[[Plik:Caspar David Friedrich 032 (The wanderer above the sea of fog).jpg|250px|thumb|''Ej, co się stanie jak skoczę?]] '''Romantyzm' – epoka w sztuce i literaturze obejmująca w przybliżeniu okres od wielkiej rewolucji francuskiej do powstania styczniowego. Charakteryzuje się nadmiarem środków psychotropowych oraz niedorzecznością (czy, poprawniej, duchowością) dzieł wydanych w tym czasie i biografii twórców. Etymologia Słowo romantyzm brzmi bardzo podobnie do łacińskiego romanus (oznaczającego rzymski), od którego wzięło się między innymi imię Roman. O którego dokładnie chodzi - nie wiadomo. Głównymi podejrzanymi są: * były wicepremier i minister edukacji Roman Giertych - w związku ze swoją funkcją mógł chcieć, aby uczniowie klas drugich liceum męczyli związaną z nim epokę 5 godzin tygodniowo przez cały semestr; * rosyjski przedsiębiorca Roman Abramowicz - skoro stać go było, żeby kupić Chelsea, to równie dobrze mógł zrobić to samo z epoką literacką; * wokalista KAT-a Roman Kostrzewski - jego teksty są tak chore, że przypominają poezję romantyczną. Ponadto wymienia się takie nazwiska, jak: Roman Dmowski, Roman Kołtoń, Roman Polański czy Romano Prodi. Podstawowe założenia Romantyzm, z racji zaborów, rozwinął się w Polsce w szczególnym stopniu. W okresie, gdy ojczyzny nie ma na mapach, poezja staje się dla narodu szczególnie istotna. Niestety, ówczesnym Polakom trafili się artyści zupełnie oderwani od rzeczywistości, których dzieła opisywały nieistniejący rajski świat, rozmowy z duchami i latanie na chmurach. Ważną rolę pełniła uczuciowość. Tekst nie musiał mieć logicznego sensu - ważne, żeby poruszał czytelnika... albo chociaż innych poetów. W miarę pozytywnie wybijała się tu muzyka, która z racji swojej instrumentalności faktycznie tak działała. Pisarze i poeci tłumaczyli sobie porażki w dosyć oklepany sposób, który zresztą uderzał w odbiorcę. Otóż według nich dostęp do wyższego, duchowego świata mają, oprócz artystów, tylko dzieci i ludzie niepełnosprawni umysłowo. Świetny zestaw. Dziś dołożylibyśmy do tego jeszcze dilerów LSD. Każdy poeta romantyczny koniecznie musiał być nieszczęśliwie zakochany. Nawet, jeśli znalazł sobie piękną wybrankę serca, która odwzajemniała jego uczucie i nie miała innych adoratorów. Żeby móc tworzyć, artysta rozmyślnie żenił się z losowym biednym pasztetem, po czym psioczył na swój los, który uniemożliwiał mu spędzenia życia z ukochaną. Typowy bohater romantyczny musiał koniecznie buntować się przeciwko rzeczywistości. Przypominał pod tym względem hipstera. Przede wszystkim oświecenie jest źródłem wszelkiego zła. Romantyzm musiał nawiązywać do średniowiecza albo przynajmniej baroku. Nie było nawet takiej opcji, aby postąpić zgodnie z wolą ojców czy dziadków wychowanych w epoce rozumu. Przecież oni w ogóle się nie znają. Sam bunt był przez Polaków odbierany jako chęć walki o niepodległość, w związku z czym niektórych twórców romantycznych wyniesiono do roli wieszczów narodowych. Za ich słowami pod żadnym pozorem nie mogły iść jednak czyny. Poeci nie są od tego. Najważniejsi twórcy 250px|right|thumb|Ówczesna gwiazda bulwarówek, Adam Mickiewicz, podczas udawania, że pomoże krajowi w potrzebie W Polsce kojarzy się głównie twórców, którzy zasłużyli na miano wspomnianych wyżej wieszczów. Istotni są przede wszystkim: * Adam Mickiewicz - lider na polskiej arenie poetów romantycznych, pierwszy z Fantastycznej Trójki Wieszczów (w skrócie FTW). Był patriotą do tego stopnia, że zamiast dać się wywieźć na Syberię, skumał się z carem Aleksandrem i jeździł z nim na różne imprezy kulturalne po całej europejskiej części Rosji. A Azji nigdy nie widział na oczy. Potem miał zamiar udać się na powstanie listopadowe, ale w dworku, w którym nocował, była taka jedna ładna szlachcianka, i tak trochę nie dojechał... Kiedy już się ogarnął i zdecydował się walczyć, kopnął w kalendarz. Widać nie było mu dane. Istotne dzieła: Pan Tadeusz, Dziady, Sonety krymskie. * Juliusz Słowacki - drugi członek FTW. Największy rywal Mickiewicza - można przyjąć, że każde dzieło Julka w jakimś sensie parodiowało analogiczny utwór stworzony przez Adasia. Udało mu się spędzić ponad połowę życia na terenach dawnej Rzeczypospolitej tylko dzięki temu, że zmarł przed czterdziestką. Istotne dzieła: Kordian, Balladyna. * Zygmunt Krasiński - trzeci członek FTW. Używał swojego szóstego imienia pomimo tego, że pierwsze brzmiało Napoleon. Jak zawsze w wielkich trójkach, ten trzeci stoi z boku i się przygląda - i właśnie taką rolę pełnił Krasiński. Aby wyjechać z Polski, znalazł sobie wymówkę - podobno ojciec go dręczył. Patrząc na jego zainteresowania można uznać, że gdyby żył w XXI wieku, byłby metalowcem. Istotne dzieła: Nie-boska komedia. * Cyprian Kamil Norwid - zapasowy członek FTW, na wypadek, gdyby komuś Krasiński nie odpowiadał. Tak naprawdę był prekursorem Młodej Polski, w związku z czym za jego czasów wszyscy go olewali. Istotne dzieła: były, ale nie romantyczne. * Fryderyk Chopin - facet z zupełnie innej bajki, bowiem to, co pisał, składało się z nutek zamiast słów. W wieku 8 lat nieformalnie przygrywał carowi do kotleta. Kiedy zaproponowano mu stałą współpracę, odmówił. Wyjechał z kraju w wieku 20 lat i już nie wrócił, podobnie jak reszta gromadki wspierając walkę wyzwoleńczą z bezpiecznej odległości. Istotne dzieła: tak, co drugie. Poetów zagranicznych było zdecydowanie mniej z racji tego, że w Niemczech czy Francji nie było okazji na walkę o wyzwolenie, więc nikt nie miał ochoty czytać takich bredni. Dużo lepiej w takich realiach odnaleźli się muzycy: * Ludvig van Beethoven - Niemiec, kojarzony głównie z tego, że był głuchy. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak w dalszym komponowaniu i wyrywaniu licznych groupies na swoją muzykę. Jak każdy romantyk, próbował się zabić parę razy. Kiedy mu nie wychodziło, rzucał wszystko, komponował nowe arcydzieło, stwierdzał, że do niczego się nie nadaje i próbował strzelić sobie w głowę raz jeszcze. * Richard Wagner - też Niemiec. Próbował upodobnić się do Polaków - jeździł po Europie i szukał rebelii, a kiedy jakąś znajdował, uciekał jak najdalej i z bezpiecznej odległości deklarował poparcie. Problem zrobił się przy Wiośnie Ludów, kiedy zbuntowało się 2/3 kontynentu. * Bedřich Smetana - czeska podróbka Beethovena, z którego skopiował to, że ogłuchł i komponował na węch. Nie było mu dane nieszczęśliwie się zakochać ani wspierać żadnych ruchów wolnościowych, więc przynajmniej zdiagnozowano u niego chorobę psychiczną. Najważniejsze dzieła * Pan Tadeusz - najmniej romantyczne z tego wszystkiego, ale i tak kluczowe dla całej epoki. Da się zrozumieć, co autor ma na myśli, więc początkowo nie czytał tego absolutnie nikt, a cały pierwszy nakład Mickiewicz wykorzystał do wzniecania ognisk w lesie. Po latach ktoś to odkopał, spodobało mu się, pokazał to dalej i dalej, aż w końcu znali to wszyscy. Historia z gatunku Jožina z bažin albo Trololo. Polski epos narodowy mimo tego, że już w pierwszym słowie autor wspomina o Litwie. * Dziady - dzieło w czterech tomach, z których pierwszy nie istnieje, a czwarty jest przed trzecim. Główny bohater jest duchem, któremu nudzi się błąkanie się po ziemi, więc popełnia samobójstwo, za co trafia do więzienia. * Kordian - dramat o 15-letnim Kordianie, który wchodzi na Mont Blanc, aby rzucić się ze szczytu i zabić. Na górze znajduje jednak swój przepis na życie, więc wsiada na chmurę i odlatuje do Warszawy, gdzie postanawia zabić cara, jednak ze strachu zasypia pod drzwiami jego komnaty. * Balladyna - kolejny dramat, tym razem o dziewczynie (Balladynie właśnie), w której z wzajemnością zakochał się lokalny książę. Na wszelki wypadek, aby nie zmarnować szansy, owa Balladyna zabija swoją siostrę i bierze szybki ślub. Już jako księżna zabija wszystkich po kolei, po czym wydaje na siebie wyroki śmierci za wszystkie te morderstwa. Wykonane. W międzyczasie przez całą książkę przewija się niejaki Filon, który przejawia skłonności do nekrofilii. Ogółem mało hardkorowe. * Nie-boska komedia - historia hrabiego Henryka, który zdradza swoją żonę ze śmiercią. Kiedy się opamiętuje i wraca, umiera mu żona. Potem włóczy się po obozie buntowników, którzy chcą zabić wszystkich szlachciców, ale jego w jakiś magiczny sposób nie ruszają. Również mało hardkorowe. * Cierpienia młodego Wertera - pamiętnik romantyka imieniem Werter, który zakochuje się w niejakiej Lotcie. Niestety ma pecha, bo dziewczyna okazuje się być już zaręczona, a później nawet bierze ślub. Werterowi nie przeszkadza to jednak we wprowadzeniu się do niej i narzekaniu na okrutny los. Ostatecznie gość nieudolnie strzela sobie w głowę, po czym następuje opis dwunastogodzinnego wykrwawiania się i wypływania mózgu na posadzkę. Jeśli komuś mało - tę książkę Goethe oparł na faktach. Jego najwierniejsi fani po przeczytaniu lektury postanowili zrobić dokładnie to samo - odsetek liczby samobójstw w Niemczech podskoczył o kilkaset procent z dnia na dzień. Taka moda... Kategoria:Kultura i sztuka